multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Imperial Lepta
Imperial Lepta is a Wazelian empire on the planet Wazel. It is one of the planet's most prominent civilizations. The capital of Imperial Lepta is Kerone City. Civilization Culture The citizens of Lepta feel strongly about free will; many believe that without the ability to live freely, life is not worth living. Leptans typically feel that they should be allowed to do anything they desire, as long as they do not harm other citizens. Unfortunately, this sentiment is not extended towards females, who are generally viewed as little more than aides to reproduction. Government Imperial Lepta is ruled by an Emperor by the name of Ermenius, who is assisted by a council of sixteen Prefects. Prefects are elected by all adult male citizens. Religion Most Leptans worship the Supreme Creator, although different sects disagree as to how they should worship him. Some believe that they must engage in constant rituals in order to honor him, while others believe that simply believing in Him is enough. The most common sect is known as "Leptotheology." Leptotheologists follow a strict religous hiarchy, starting with a being known as the Patriarch and going down to common priests and missionaries. Architecture Cities in Imperial Lepta are composed of short buildings that are coated in thin sheets of metal, creating "Shining Cities". The tallest building in their empire is the Imperial Tower, home of the Emperor. This building is six stories tall and coated in thin sheets of gold. Marriage Female Leptans are most often sold to the male that can pay the highest fee. The female has no say whatsoever. Most Leptan soldiers seize wives by force from other nations; this serves not only to raise the morale of soldiers, but also to strike fear into enemy nations. Clothing Leptan men wear long cloaks, the color and pattern of which tells age and rank. Women are not allowed to wear anything. Weaponry Leptan soldiers typically wield long steel swords and shields, although axes and spears are also used quite frequently. During sieges, Imperial Lepta uses catapults which hurl huge boulders at their enemies. They also use "Alira's Fire", a napalm-like substance. Military The Leptan military has several thousand soldiers, all armed with state-of-the-art weaponry. They also make use of around 950 Stoneclodders. Blood Lords There are only fifty Blood Lords in existence; individuals highly trained in all forms of combat and stealth tactics. Members of their order are trained from birth to be the ultimate killing machines. They are deployed in only the most important battles. Economy Leptan economy is based on free trade. Common products include various meats and exotic northern spices. Lepta is also home to many fishermen, whose catches often fill stalls at markets. Leptan merchants are currently pushing for the right to peddle wares in other nations. Currency takes the form of gems carved into cubes with the sharp edges sanded down. These are called "cubes", for obvious reasons. See Cubes (Currency). Slavery is legal in Imperial Lepta. History In order to aide record keeping, Imperial Lepta uses a standard dating system: BF for Before the Founding ''and SF for 'Since the Founding'.''' Immemorial Times 5000 years Before the Founding, an unknown civilization ruled over what is now Imperial Lepta. This civilization was skilled in the use of metals and gunpowder, having a technological advancement similar to that of 17th century Europe. One of their great engineering feats was the creation of a towering, thirty-foot tall monument called "The Great Exterminator". There are many theories relating to the identity of the statue; ideas range from a Wazelian nobleman to a Veiled One colonist. Ancient History 2000 years BF, Imperial Lepta existed as a collection of tribes, the largest of which were the Kerone and Neereth Clans. By the year 1824 BF, Kerone and Neereth had absorbed all other tribes. The two Clans were at piece for several hundred years, and together they advanced technologically and built new cities. This lasted until the year 1638 BF. In this year, the Crown Prince of Kerone abducted Princess Alira as a mate. Neereth launched an army to rescue the abductee. A war known as "Alira's War" began, which lasted for eight more years. At first, Neereth seemed to have the upper hand, with a larger army and more advanced tactics. Unfortunately, Kerone's chief engineers discovered a highly flammable compound: Alira's Fire. The discovery of this substance turned the tide of the war, and the armies of Neereth were forced to retreat. In the year 1630 BF, Princess Alira commited suicide. The two sides remained bitter towards one another for another three hundred years, fighting dozens of small skirmishes, until the year 1321 BF, when a minor border dispute started the Centurial War. This war lasted until the year 1198 BF, when the armies of Neereth lost the epic Battle of Berin and surrendered. The capital city of Neereth was burned to the ground, and every man and child of the city was slaughtered. All females, from ages twelve and up, were carried off to Kerone City as wives. Thus started the sexist tradition of Imperial Lepta. Kerone soon expanded outwards, and became great. By the year 972 BF, Kerone had taken control of the entire Western Island, which Lepta controls to this day. Rebellion Years The corrupt reign of Kerone lasted a few more centuries, until the year 544 BF. In this year, a female by the name of Hira lead a Rebellion against Kerone. She formed a group of about two hundred criminals and discontents, and then retreated into the forests and highlands of Kerone, waging guerilla warfare. They suceeded at evading capture and destroying supply lines for nine years, when they were betrayed and a huge Keronian army attacked one of their hideouts. At the Battle of Topaz Bridge, Keronian soldiers destroyed most of the rebels. Hira commited suicide, to avoid being carried off by the brutish Keronian soldiers. Thus ended the only major rebellion in Lepta's history. The Usurpation of Lepta The years passed without great moment, until the year 7 BF. In this year, a corrupt general by the name of Lepta declared war against the Grand Regent (ruler of Kerone). Lepta was a very charismatic individual, who had won battle after battle against the vicious Eastern Nomads, who lived on the fringes of Kerone's empire. Thousands of his supporters joined him, and after seven years of fierce fighting, they captured the capital city, killed the Grand Regent, and declared Lepta the Emperor of Kerone. In honor of himself, Lepta renamed their nation "Imperial Lepta." Modern Times: 200 AF and Outwards In the year 205 AF, scouts from Imperial Lepta discovered the Leseaw Empire and the High Order of the Nivalis. These nations were approximately equal to Lepta in military strength, and Leseaw held a mountain range particularly rich in gems and metals. Lepta first allied itself with Lesaew, and proceeded to capture a sizable part of Nivalis land. However, they then switched sides, and now both nations are allied against Lesaew. In the year 210 AF, the Tela Expedition was deployed. Category:Wazel